engel
by Umi Minamino
Summary: [cute pair] what happens when the love ends in death? ,death fic


Summary[OneShot this is the traduction of the fic made by algodon de azucar ,is not mine. [Cute Pair when the love truns to death?

Desclaimer: i don't own PoT it belongs to Konomi-sensei

ENGEL

-...Sanada...

a weak wisper die between his dry and pale lips along with his last breath that his body let go , so that at least , afther alll...he can rest.

He couldn't make it , he culdn't defeat tjat unknown syndrom that was eating him in a slow and painful way. So slow that none not even himself have find out . until one day he collapse in the courts and ende in the hospital , which now saw him gave his last breath.

His soul was been destroyed along with his body , thanks to that rare and singular sickness , juts like him and unfortunatly , he couldn't defeat it , he couldn't win.

His game , his most important challenge , he lost it.

Not even with the support of his teammates , not even with the rare affection of the fukubuchou , his right hand , and now his total representation as buchou and leader of the team...his own love for tennis , his delight to come back ...nothing , it didn't work.

The doctor disconnect the machine that provide some life to the young and weak body of his.

The brunette nurse , that was wearing his uniform with out a crease , let scape a single tear for that boy of blue hair , it was against rules , but she stablish a beautiful frienship with him , he was very enthusiastic , so very him.

A week have almost pass since the kantou final and eventhough he appear to be good , appear to be recovering his strengh , it appear to be recovering from that state of illness , it all seem to be perfect and that everything will be over soon ...but not in this way.

A few hours ago , in the darkeness of the night , he began to get worse , his strengh turn into waekness , to the point that anything could happen.

All the night he sufer , fight , resist but he couldn't make it.

10:11 a.m .

was the hour that the doctor wrotte in the paper while something hurt in his chest , he had acept that this case was strange , because the sickness was very rare , it was just... everything was going so good ...

it seems that something was missing , so that he recover his force in the last moment , in the most important set.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

his eyes were looking the withe wall infront of him , while his arms were thigthley support abd lock so that he didn't explote in this instant he didn't and don't want to cry nor scream.

Now and forever he have to be the pillar os support of everyone , alwas show them their mistakes , always helping them to surppass their limits and never leave them alone , with his poker face he always gave to them and the stregth to donn't fall.

And now not even his cold glare , even the less his cheerful glares ...not even his words , nothing work and now the tramits for the funeral were ending . in the undertaker's it would be vigil all the night , at the light of the candles , a obituary light , a light full of death.

He look at his surroundings even in this waiting room in the hospital and could see the other members of the team , çause yukimura didn't have a near family in these moments , so it have to the team , his "family" just as once he had call them.

All of them were in differents parts of the room , in the corner was kirihara with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. In a threating position , hi had his face like a murderer , but sanada and everyone else knew that it was sadness , it was his way of defeandig against pain.

Marui was close with jackal by his side , both of them sitting on the chairs , marui was looking at the ceiling with his hands in the back of his neck , while he keep at peace his jaw , although he had his bubble gum , he didn't chew it in a while . jackal at his side , was overload to the front with his arms resting in his legs , he was absort in his sadness , but something that his partner said make him laught.

Niou was near the window , with his back against the wall , his hands in his pokets , looking at the floor , he had the most sad and solitary expression that someone have seen in that sarcastic and cheerful face , his smile have desapear and his braid fall through his neck in a no so good way.

Yagyuu was by his side , facing the window completly with crossarms , sanada couldn't see his expression but he guess that it was the same as always , his spectacles were more darker and his head was down , slightly just somethig that only sanada and niou would notice because they were observing the others the most.

Yanagi was near him , looking him but not exchanging a word , he just gave him some smiles and later he disappear to make the tramits , making them faster, so that the young body of the captain yukimura seiichi could rest.

Or those were the words that cross sanda's mind , when he enter to recognize he body.

He went out of there tense , his jaw perhaps was more thigher than usal and it hurt , to some point it hurt , much as his chest now afther seen the fragile body of yukimura on a stretcher and his nails were trying to make the most possible damage in his skin.

He sight making yanagi and marui turn to see him and gave a smile each one at his way , making sanada to cast a shy smile.

Everything was ready , the young body of the captain will be transfer to place more elegant than the cold room of the hospital , where it will be vigil the whole night by the teammates and their families.

The place was very well set with the wood and ancient lamps that even though they were rustic and conservative just as sanada like it , it was also the occidental touch that yukimura liked , sanada just felt more relax and thankfull because he expectations along with those of yukimura were being fullfild , and he imagine the other smiling pleasant by the view and the arenge of the place where it would be given his last good-bye.

Closing his eyes , he didn't want to enter to that room , he didn't want to see him , there in the cuffin , with the yellow uniform that represent the team with the logo in the jacket.

He din't wish to see him like that , he dind't want that to be his last memory he prefer to keep rememmbering him just just like hi was right before entering the hospital , completly sane , smiling and sure to obtain his goals , the thrue captain of rikkaidai.

He get up leavin yanagi talking to hiself , he walk through the place , everything look so tetric that he needed to get out right now on the contrarie he willbe crazy because pf the painful memories.

When he get out , he notice that it was already night and that the stars were shining in the dark sky , and he smile , it seem so contradictic beause in every story of death , in every ferawell , it always rain in the middle.

The weather was favorable for anything.

Even to reach seiichi in heaven.

He close his eyes an start to walk slowly , not even caering where he was going , he simply let himself guide his footsteps to where ever they would take him , that his conscience take him to the truth of his emotions.

He smile a little m when he realise that he was in his house , in front oh his katana , with the cuttin edge shinning under the moonlight that enter through the door od the dojo , the truth was ... his intentions were...

He wanted to follow yukimura wherever he had gone...

He sight sofly and put the sword in his case and walk in the dojo , he reach the east gallery , standing infront of the garden and the pond at his feet.

He put himsefl in potition sitll in his black robes , took out his katana in one movement , he move the sword a cuple of times in the air and... smile as his hands were hot and something was on them.

He smiled again and turn his face to the sky , throwing the grip , the moon shinning a little bit more...

-i need...to be with my angel ... -sofly wispering while he felt to his knees- take me with him...

suddenly in front of his eyes , the captain appear in a clothes that were difficult to describe , he just knew that he shine in withe and the paece he felt was endless , he saw him smiling at him and afther that he took the grip of the sword and sanada close his eyes and let escape a groan of pain .

-genichirou...

the mencioned one look up and focus his face , he was bleeding very fast.

you got two opitons , to return to the earth , and live mora time...or come with me...

the pale hand of seiichi extend so that sanada could grable it , and he took it , with ou second thought , he dind't think , didn't meditate and he thighted the hand.

Suddenly his eyes get blurred and felt down his body was heavy , he was so tired that he couldn't even keep his eyes open , his hand seem to have let go the one of the blue-hair man and he felt that he was falling slowly , but everything suddenly stop , his body gain again the strengh and also he felt that something was being remove from his body , he get yp to approach the other...hugging him.

-genichirou...you just...

-don't say anything...and lets go to where we have to...

yukimura smile , he know that sandad knew the thrut about his own death , and for that , happen watever would happen , they would not separate , they will be judge together , punished together , thanks to the fact that both of them had die in the same way.

Suicide.

...::owari::...


End file.
